Escape from the Darkness
by KrazyForYourLuv
Summary: Isabelle Caspian is the only light left in Ben Solo's life but is too kind hearted to stay anywhere near the dark side. So she escapes to the resistance and becomes a field medic where she meets the daring and heroic Poe Dameron. And it seems there is no where in the galaxy she can hide to escape the dark side. Poe/OC KyloRen/ OC
1. Chapter 1

**Escape From The Darkness**

 **A/N: Hello there! This is my first Star Wars story, i've had it in my head for a while and I've finally decided to put it up here. Please review and let me know what you think. It does take place in TFA but will start off a little before that. This is also a Kylo/oc Poe/oc story.**

 **Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Star Wars or any characters, only Isabelle.

 **~xXx~**

It was almost nightfall, rain was pouring down. And yet, a young woman still hurried her way home. The sooner she was home, the sooner she could pack what she needed, say her goodbyes and leave. The life she had known felt as if it were coming to an end, the man she loved was turning towards a path he could not turn back from, the dark side.

She finally reached the small home. Opening the door, she expected to find her parents to be waiting for her, Instead she found both lying on the floor, neither one of them moving. She dropped to the floor in front of her mother. The blonde let out a whimper as she dropped her head into her hands and began sobbing. But when she hard the sound of foot steps behind her, she raised her head slightly.

She then felt a pair of gloved hands rest on either side of her arms and a gentle kiss on the back of her head. Letting out another sob she spoke. "Ben, how could you?"

"Don't call me that." She felt his hands tighten. "And I did what was necessary."

"Necessary? How-" She tried to argue but he pulled her up to face him. He looked so different from the last she had seen him. His dark hair was longer, framing his face and his eyes looked as if he had not slept at all.

"I did this for us, Isabelle." he said. "They weren't going to let you come with me."

"Come with you where?" She asked, shaking her head. "I can't."

"Shhh," He wrapped his arms around her and brought her to his chest.

"I can't," She continued. "You're not you."

His gloved hand reached down to her chin and lifted her head up so that her eyes were looking into his. "The supreme leader has shown me the way. I've improved, i'm stronger and I can protect you."

"You _have_ joined them." She whispered. "How could you?!"

Isabelle was now trying to push him away, slamming her fists against his chest. However, he only tightened his grip on her, avoiding the use of the force on her .

"Like I said," Irritation clear in his voice. "I did this for us. They were going to hold you back. Together, we can move forward!"

"I'm not going anywhere with you!" Isabelle shouted, trying to pull away once more.

He only raised his hand on the side of her face, watching as her movements slowed, losing consciousness. Catching her, he held her in his arms. "You will see in time, Isabelle." He kissed her forehead.

 **~xXx~**

When Isabelle woke up, she noticed she was in an unfamiliar place. She was currently lying in a large bed, covered by a black silk blanket. The room itself was large, spacious and completely new to her.

She slowly pushed the blanket off of her and swung her pale, long legs towards the side of the bed.

She sat there for a few seconds, trying to remember when she had changed into a black sleep dress or took her dirty blonde curls out of their braid. She finally stood up and took a few steps forward. Looking around, she noticed there wasn't many items in the room. Just the bed, a small night stand and a chair in the corner across the room.

"Where am I?" She quietly asked herself.

Just as she turned away from the door, the sound of it sliding open. She didn't need to turn around to recognize the presence.

"I didn't want to wake you." His voice sounded strange, mechanical. "How are you feeling?"

When Isabelle turned around, she was shocked to not see Ben's face, but a helmet. It looked as if he were trying to replicate his grandfather's mask.

"Take the mask off," She said quietly.

"I asked you how you were feeling." he responded, ignoring her request.

She hesitating before answering. "Frightened."

He took a step closer. "There is no need to be frightened. You're in a safe place."

"I wouldn't call it that." She replied. "Please take the mask off."

Slowly, his hands made their way to his helmet. With a clicking noise, he lifted it off revealing his pale face. She noticed the dark circles under his eyes looked as if they were becoming darker. He sat the helmet on the nightstand next to the her.

"You look terrible." She noted.

He raised his eyebrows, nodding his head. "I'll admit, I haven't been given much time to rest. Supreme leader has been training me more. I've been given a new task."

Isabelle shook her head slowly, afraid to ask him what the task was.

"As I'm sure you're aware, I've already taken care if the other jedis'. But Master Skywalker," he paused at his uncle's name and Isabelle could feel his anger and resentment. "he seems to have escaped to somewhere we do not know."

"You want to find him." She said. "Ben-"

"DON'T call me that."

"That's your name." she argued.

"Not anymore," he said, taking a step closer. "I am now Kylo Ren."

"I'm not calling you that."

"Ben is _gone._ He was weak and foolish. Do _not_ call me that again." As he spoke, Isabelle slowly backed up until her back hit the wall. He followed her, towering over her. His hand grabbed her chin. "Do you understand?" His hand slowly loosened it's grip but remained. She slowly nodded, allowing him to let go and to let her move her jaw to relieve the ache from the pressure of his grip.

"The sooner you welcome in the dark, the more power you will feel. Supreme leader has allowed me to continue our relationship. I've told him of your loyalty, your gifted mind and other qualities. You may not be force- sensitive, but with the right training, you would make an excellent member of the First Order."

"You're blind," She spoke. "Can't you see what's going on? The Supreme leader is _using_ you for your power. When he get what he wants, he'll destroy you."

Kylo shook his head. "No, he has shown me my true power. I'm more powerful than Luke Skywalker. When I find him, I will end him and I shall finish what my grandfather has started."

"The man that I love would never-"

"BEN SOLO IS DEAD!" He raised his voice. His hand reached towards his waist where he kept his light saber. "He was weak! I am stronger!" Now he had ignited his light saber, the room tinted red from its glow. He had begun swinging it and destroying the bed and other furniture.

Isabelle had sunk to the floor, covering her face. She knew he had a lot of anger built up but never had she'd seen hime like this. She hadn't noticed before, but traced made their way down her cheeks.

When he was finished, he was breathing hard. Kylo turned around to find Isabelle on the floor, staring at him with fear in her eyes. He deactivated the light saber and kneeled down in front of her.

"I promised myself i would never use the force to harm you, Isabelle. But I can't have you testing my anger." He said, caressing her cheek. He then stood up and took a look at the damage he had caused. "I'll have someone escort you to another room. I need to have a word with General Hux." And he was gone.

Isabelle remained there on the floor, her head falling into her hands.

 **~xXx~**

 **A/N: I understand this was a short chapter, the next chapter should be longer. Please let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello all! I'm so happy with the response this fic is receiving. So I really don't know how often I will be able to update due to the fact I'm going into a new job but I will try my very best to update as much as I can. To answer a question I have received, I wanna say this story begins maybe a two or three years before TFA.**

 **Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Star Wars or any of their characters, only my own.

 **~xXx~**

Isabelle was a kind caring woman who believed there was always a bit of good in others. But she was beginning to drop that theory after the past couple of months. Since Ben, no Kylo, had taken her away from the life that she had once known. She watched the man that she loved become a monster. No matter how many hugs, kisses, and promises that he gave her, none of it revived the trust she was losing in him.

She tried her best to stay out of sight while on the Star Killer Base, not wanting to run into General Hux, who she knew hated her or Captain Phasma who just ignored her presence. The only time she rarely left their room was when Kylo made her, mainly to show her off, or at least she thought that was the reason. She preferred the solitude of their room, where she knew she wouldn't be bothered. She wouldn't even leave the room to eat, so Kylo would send a storm trooper to bring her something.

It seemed that he had might even had been worried for her. In between training and the search for Luke Skywalker, he would occasionally stop by the room to check on her. Half the time they spent it in silence or arguing. In Kylo's mind, he had set her free, they were free to be together like they always wanted. Of course he tried explaining this to her, but she would begin to cry and yell at him for the murders of her parents. She would tell him every time, "I never wanted it to be like this!"

But by the end of the day, they would be in the same bed. He would usually lay on his side and no matter what position she would be in, he would always wrap his long arms around her waist and pull her into his chest. And anytime he would pull her into a kiss, she would simply pull away and hide her face, not wanting it to go any further.

One particular night when she pulled away and laid her head on his chest, he played there to think before speaking.

"Have I done something to wrong you?" He asked.

"No," She shook her head only to feel his eyes on her, knowing he didn't believe that. "It's just… I'm not feeling well."

"I could have them send a medical droid to check on you, if you'd like."

"No, no it'll pass I'm sure."

The two laid there in silence, his fingers played with her dirty blonde curls, while hers played with the material of his sleep shirt.

"I know this has been a big adjustment for you, Isabelle. But I can't help but feel like you're avoiding me."

"I'm not avoiding you, you're just busy. Besides I'm mainly spend my time in here. It's more peaceful." She said, hoping he would drop the issue.

"You know, General Hux has offered you a position in the medical ward. I told him about your practices of a healer. I think it would be perfect for you, help you be more productive instead of locking yourself away."

Isabelle scoffed. "I'm fine _locking myself away,_ thank you." She pulled away and sat up, swinging her legs to the edge of the bed, sitting there before turning to look back at him. "And I'd appreciate it if you would leave me out of your First Order business."

Kylo sighed, he sat up himself and walked over to her only to kneel in front of her, holding her hands in his. "I know this has been hard for you, but I'm am only trying to help you. You seem… _depressed._ I can barely make you eat anything. I don't like seeing you like this."

Isabelle stayed quiet, this was the most emotion he had shown her in months.

"We always talked about running away together and possibly marriage in there someday." He went on. "But after our last argument, it made me think. What we have is truly special and shouldn't be forgotten. You yourself are such a kind being with so much love to give. Which is why I think we should have a child of our own."

That's when she felt her heart drop. "I- I don't-"

"Just let me finish. I have no doubt in my mind that you would make an excellent mother, Isabelle. And hopefully our child carries the force, what better teacher than their own father?" He gestured to himself. "Think about it, a new generation to rule the galaxy."

She was speechless, she almost couldn't breathe. She quickly pulled her hands out of his and stood up to step away from him. Finally she turned back to look into his eyes. "I don't think we should get ahead of ourselves. I just don't think we're ready for that."

Hoping he would take the denial in a less aggressive way, she waited for his response. She watched as his hands turned into fists at his sides.

"I think it would be good for you, Isabelle. You need something to bring you back from this state that you're drowning in. You never leave this room. You refuse General Hux's offer to be apart of the medical staff. I told the Supreme Leader you would be of value here with me and to the First Order. So far you have done nothing to show for it."

"And you think carrying _your_ child would prove me of value?!" She asked huffed, shaking her head. She tried to move round him to the bathroom but he stepped in her way, towering over her. "You don't scare me, Ben."

He gripped her face in his hand like he had done before and shoved her into the wall, causing her to hit her head and let out a yelp. "Remember what I told you about my temper."

Tears were welling in her eyes and now she realized, she truly was scared of him. She used whatever strength she had and pushed him away. She then ran into the bathroom and closed the door.

 **~xXx~**

Isabelle stayed in the bathroom for the next few hours, terrified to leave. Sure Kylo threw tantrums at times, but never actually physically harming her. She could still feel where he gripped her face. She couldn't believe the argument, over children. Not that Isabelle didn't want children, just not now or with kylo. She knew he would probably bring it up again and there would be no escaping it.

' _I need to get out of here'_ She thought. But how? She couldn't fly a single ship and they were in Space. She didn't care where she went, as long as she was away from this place. She just needed to find someone who could fly her away. ' _Who? A storm trooper?'_ Now she was losing hope.

She slowly opened the bathroom door to check the room, there was no sign of Kylo to be seen. She breathed a sigh of relief, stepping out and over to her closet to change out of her sleep dress. Once she was changed, she quietly made her way out of the room. There had to be some way she could get out of this place.

After wandering around for about fifteen minutes, she heard voices nearby. She looked around and found an empty room and took to hide. She peaked out the door to see to First Order officers, along with three storm troopers quietly marching behind them.

"The first shuttle will be leaving for Takodana in approximately thirty minutes, from gate five. We have a few followers hiding within Maz Kanata's castle waiting for the supplies." Said the first officer. "Drop the supplies off with them and leave."

The second officer chimed in. "They will be waiting for you around the back of her castle."

That was it. She just needed to sneak aboard that shuttle. She waited for them to pass, discussing where they would be delivering other supplies and the she was off.

Isabelle had eventually found her way to the hangar where all their TIE fighters and other ships remained. She tried her best to stay hidden and out of anyones eye as she silently repeated the words "Gate five." Then she found it, the shuttle itself was small and was currently being stocked with whatever supplies they were delivering to these so called followers. She silently waited for them to finish loading the shuttle before slowly and carefully sneaking aboard. She found a small spot behind a large cargo covered in thick net. Once she made sure she wasn't going to be seen, she heard a group of storm troopers enter and confirm that they were leaving.

Throughout the entire flight, Isabelle was terrified of being found. Especially after the way kylo had reacted to her answer earlier, she didn't even want to know what he would do if he found her trying to leave. Part of her felt guilty for leaving, her love for Ben solo was still there. But Ben Solo was no more. And she couldn't stay with a man who could easily kill a group of people without showing any regret or remorse.

It wasn't long before they finally arrived. Isabelle waited for the troopers to finally begin carrying some of the cargo off. When she noticed everyone of them had carried out a box, she silently followed the last trooper, which led her outside.

She had never seen so much green, the plant life in Takodana was beautiful. All she had seen for months was snow and darkness, she missed grass and the warmth of the sun. She quickly tore her gaze from the wild life surroundings and to a big castle, where the storm troopers were disappearing behind. She quietly snuck to the opposite side of the building where she found the front doors.

She waited until they had finished carrying out the supplies and left. She had never felt more relieved than in that moment. But now she had find out what to do. She had got what she wanted, freedom. But it wouldn't take long for Kylo to see that she was gone, soon he would be sending search parties. Without wasting anymore time, she made her way to the big wooden doors leading to the castle and not knowing what she was getting herself into, she pulled her hood over her head and stepped in.

Immediately, she was greeted by loud music and the smell of different creatures. It instantly reminded her of what Han had told her and Ben about the Cantina. She moved in further only to meet the eyes of some of the creatures who would turn back to whatever they were eating or drinking. It wasn't long before she remembered that the First Order had followers hiding in here. What if one of them recognized her? Before she could worry herself even more, her attention was brought to a small orange creature squinting at her from behind her large goggles.

"You seem to be lost, my dear." She said.

"I- I need help." Isabelle said. Before she could say another word, the small creature pulled her by the end of her cloak. Taking her towards the back of the large room where there were less people.

"I don't support the First Order, I will have to ask you to leave or I can make you go forcefully." She said gesturing to her cloak, which caused Isabelle to sigh in relief. She looked to the left of her cloak and pulled off the small pin with the First Order sign.

"Neither do I," Isabelle defended. She threw the pin on the floor. "I just escaped the First Order. I need to get away, farther."

The creature sighed. "How did you get here."

"Apparently the First Order has followers here. I snuck aboard one of the shuttles, they were delivering some sort of supplies to them behind this castle."

The smaller creature then threw her hands up and began to curse in another language. "I knew it, I knew it." She turned back to Isabelle. "I have no doubt whoever you are, they will come looking."

"That's the reason why I'm looking for someone who will take me some where else." Isabelle lowered her voice. "I've heard rumors, of the Resistance." The small creature scoffed. "Please, I can't go back. I _finally_ escaped."

She adjusted her goggles. "What's your name, dear?"

"Isabelle Caspian."

"I'm Maz Kanata and I think I can help."

"Really?" Maz nodded.

"But I don't do this often! But you seem lost and scared and I think General Organa can help."

Isabelle mouth dropped. "Organa? As in Leia Organa?"

Maz nodded, making Isabelle smile. "Let's go, I know of a resistance pilot who should be here soon. I'm passing something onto the General. I'm sure they can see about bringing you there."

"Oh thank you!" Isabelle bent down to hug Maz, who awkwardly patted the woman's back.

 **~xXx~**

It wasn't long before Maz pulled Isabelle away from her drink and over to a table in the back where another woman with dark hair was sitting. She wore black pants, a white shirt and a pale orange jacket.

"Isabelle, I want you to meet Jess Pava. One of the resistance's finest pilots." Maz said. "Pava this is Isabelle, she's looking for the resistance. She knows the General."

"You didn't say anything about delivering an actual person, Maz." Jess said. "No offense, Isabelle."

Isabelle shook her head. "No, I know its last minute."

"This girl is in danger." Maz said. "She needs to leave. Soon."

"Okay," Jess said. "But you owe me, Maz."

"Anything for you, dear."

They were silent before Jess stood. "We better head out then." She smiled at Isabelle.

Isabelle stood and gave Maz another hug, this time Maz kindly accepted the hug. "Thank you so much, Maz."

The two women headed out the castle and headed toward a small shuttle, smaller than the one Isabelle hid away in. It wasn't long before they were already taking off and on their way to where ever the Resistance was stationed.

"So, how much danger are you _really_ in?" Jess asked.

"A lot." Isabelle didn't really want to discuss why. "I'm very grateful for your help."

Jess just smiled. "It's no problem. So you know General Organa?"

"Yes, it's been a while, though."

"I'm sure she'll be glad to see a familiar face."

The two were quiet before Isabelle spoke again.

"So what business does Maz Kanata carry through the resistance, if you don't mind me asking?" She asked.

Jess just shrugged. "Medical supplies we need, other things, basic supplies we can't get our hands on."

Soon Jess pointed out the base as they arrived. Isabelle had to admit she was nervous, she hadn't seen Leia in three years. After landing, Jess lead her to into one of the buildings, where she was receiving looks from most of the workers. She mainly kept her head down and continued to follow the pilot to the General.

"General Organa, I have someone you'll want to see." Jess said to an older woman.

When she turned around, Isabelle was looking into the face of Leia Organa, the woman who felt like a second mother to her.

"Isabelle," Leia smiled sadly.

 **~xXx~**

 **A/N: So I'm not going to lie, I had a hard time finishing up this chapter. I usually like my writing to be very detailed so I'm sorry if her escape seems a little rushed. So please let me know what you think and I promise, Poe is coming up!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** I do apologize for the late update, I will try to update as much as possible. So Poe will finally be making an appearance!

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own Star Wars or any of their characters, only my own.**

 **~xXx~**

"I'm so glad to see that you are safe, Isabelle." Leia said as she and the younger woman sat down next to each other in another room, away from the crowd of resistance fighters. "You need to tell me everything that's happened, I've been worried sick about you."

"It was all so terrible." Isabelle was doing her best not to cry in front of Leia. She didn't really want to tell her about her son, about how he was fully devoted to the dark side or how he harmed her over the rejection of his request for a child of their own. She didn't want to put Leia in that position. "I don't think that I can,"

"That night, when we found-" Leia was quiet before mentioning Isabelle's parents. "When we found your parents, we were all worried and confused. No one knew if you had gotten away or if Ben took you."

"You knew he would come for me?" She asked looking up from her hands, which had been folded in her lap.

"Well, no, I mean I had been concerned about you. I had no idea what Ben would do, what you two had was special but what with Snoke seeping into his mind, I knew you would be in danger."

"Sometimes I wish he had just forgotten me, just left me be."

It grew quiet between the two before Leia took one of Isabelle's hands into her own. "You are always welcomed here to the resistance with opened arms, dear. But I need to know about the First Order. Do you know where they're located? Any kind of information is extremely helpful to us."

Isabelle only shrugged, pulling her hand back into her lap. "I honestly have no idea. Where I was staying, they called it the Star Killer Base. It's much more bigger than the Death Star. I mainly stayed in my room, out of the way."

Leia nodded. "I'll have the others look into it, thank you."

They returned to their quiet state, Isabelle trying not to start crying. She wanted nothing more than to help Leia and the resistance but she felt useless. Anytime she even thought about Star Killer Base, her mind wandered into dark thoughts.

"He- he asked," Isabelle brought her face into her hands. "I mean, _wanted_ ," The older woman leaned in closer, bringing her hand on the younger woman's back for comfort. "Children or at least a child. And I- I said no and he just-" Isabelle was in tears now. She was embarrassed to admit this to his mother, but she trusted Leia.

Leia hushed the girl before wrapping an arm around her shoulder. "Isabelle, I'm so sorry. I have faith that Ben is not in his right mind, it's all Snoke's influence and you know that. It may not seem like it, but there is still light in him, I know there is."

"I know," she sniffed. "I was hoping he would realize it soon, but I'm beginning to lose my faith. He's a completely different person and it's terrifying."

"I know you've gone through so much with the First Order, but maybe you just need leave that all behind. It'll be hard, I know, but I think you just need to be distracted. If you don't want to, I'll understand, but maybe-"

"You want me to join the resistance." Isabelle stated.

Leia smiled. "We could use more healers in our medical bay. I don't know if you still-"

"I'll do it. I've seen so much pain caused by the First Order, I just want to help, Leia."

"Then come with me."

 **~xXx~**

After speaking to Leia and accepting the position, Isabelle quickly followed her to the medical bay. It had been years since she had practiced medicine, she had only quit when Ben had became distant and wanted to be there for him. It was something that would bring her peace, knowing she was helping others.

Once they had entered the small building, Isabelle was greeted by the smell of disinfectants and other familiar scents. There were beds lined up for the sick or injured and monitors, different from where she was trained but almost similar. Leia led her to a separate room where a small brunette sat behind a desk. She was wearing navy blue pants and an off white tunic top with the Resistance pin on the upper left side.

"Good morning, Charlotte." Leia greeted the woman.

Charlotte quickly stood and smiled back. "Morning, General!"

"I want you to meet Isabelle." She gestured to the blonde. "She will be a new addition to the medical bay."

The brunette smiled. "That's wonderful! You know, I've been waiting for a new recruit for almost ages, General. We really need the help down here."

"Isabelle has great experience in the medical field and I'm sure you'll make her feel right at home." Leia smiled at Isabelle. "Starting by giving her a uniform."

Isabelle had forgotten she was still dressed in her black dress, courtesy of the First Order. She smiled kindly. "Yeah, that would be great."

"Well, I'll leave you both to it. Charlotte, take good care of her!" And with that, the General was gone.

It was quiet between the two women before Charlotte spoke up, holding her hand out for a handshake. "Charlotte Wexley, but you can call me Charlie."

"Isabelle Caspian," she returned the gesture.

"Well, as much as I think you look fabulous in that dress," Charlotte gestured to her dress. "We should find you something a little bit more comfortable, yes?"

Isabelle nodded with a smile as she followed the other woman to another room where they kept supplies. Charlotte handed the uniforms to Isabelle and gave her time to change. After changing, she held the black dress in her hands, not knowing what to do with it. She certainly had no need for it, all it had were bad memories attached. So before she were to face charlotte again, she gave one last look at the gown before tossing into a garbage bin.

"Well don't you look like a true healer." the brunette smiled, looping an arm through Isabelle's while guiding her around the medical bay. "Now, what brings you to the resistance?"

"Um, well," Isabelle began.

"You don't have to answer if you don't want to."

"No, its okay. I escaped… a bad place. I know the General from way back and I came to see her she gave me a chance to help."

"A bad place, huh?" said Charlotte. "Well thank goodness you're in a good place now. So fortunately we don't see too many patients but once in a while we will see a pilot or a engineer with a small injury or just others with a small cold. Its not much but it's rewarding."

"I'm not going to lie, it's been a while since I've even done stitches but I'm happy to be here." Isabelle said.

Before Charlotte could say anything, the sound of the medical bay doors being opened caught their attention. The two women turned to see two men making their way to them. One was a quite a big man himself wearing an orange jumpsuit followed by a smaller man wearing a gray jumpsuit, who was holding a rag to his hand.

"Snap Wexley, it's not even noon yet. What happened?" Charlotte asked, letting go of Isabelle to step out towards the bigger man.

"Hector was takin' a look at the ol' x-wing and one thing led to another and-"

"This happened." Hector held up his hand only for there to be a large cut with blood oozing out. "Not too bad though."

"Oh my," Charlotte took Hector's hand in hers. "Okay, come and take a seat. Isabelle," She turned to the blonde. "Show me what you can do."

The blonde smiled nervously but nodded. After grabbing what she needed, she took a seat across from the mechanic, pulled on a pair of gloves and got to work. Isabelle was quiet the whole time, focusing on the task at hand. Charlotte stood behind her, silently looking over her work.

"Fantastic rhythm you have going there, Miss Caspian." Charlotte smiled. "I'm impressed. Snap, love, come take a look. She's quicker than I am."

"I'll take your word for it, Hun." The man responded. "Caspian, huh? You new here?"

Before Isabelle could respond, Charlotte beat her to it.

"Yup, General Organa delivered her first thing this morning. My prayers have been answered!" She chuckled.

"All done." Isabelle cut the last stitch before setting down her instruments.

Charlotte held up Hector's hand to examine it. "This is a work of art."

"It is?" Hector asked.

The brunette nodded. "With the work she's done, you shouldn't expect any scarring."

Isabelle smiled. "Just stop by next week and we'll take them out for you."

After a thank you from the young mechanic, he was gone. Leaving Isabelle, Charlotte and Snap alone.

"Oh! Isabelle, this is Temmin, my husband." The woman smiled, allowing him to wrap and arm around her waist. "He's a pilot in the Blue Squadron. This is Isabelle, she is our newest healer."

"Call me Snap," he smiled shaking her hand.

"It's nice to meet you, Snap." Isabelle smiled.

It became quiet again before Snap gave his wife a quick peck on the lips. "I better head back. Poe is gonna want to run a test flight."

"Okay then, thank you for bringing Hector down here," Charlotte said.

"I owe the kid," he said before heading out.

 **~xXx~**

After cleaning up from the procedure, Charlotte volunteered to show Isabelle around base. Walking through different buildings and meeting new people, Isabelle herself felt relieved to be around so many kind people. She received so many smiles and kind handshakes from so many people. She felt at home.

Finally the two women founded themselves in the hangar where they were surrounded by x-wings and their pilots.

"And here we are," Charlotte gestured to the room. "This is mostly where the pilots and engineers find themselves. We're hardly ever called out here to treat injuries but if we get the call, this is the place."

"Hey Charlie!" Their attention was brought to Snap who was standing next to his own T-70 X-wing.

Isabelle followed Charlotte who went to stand next to her husband.

"How's the x-wing?" She asked.

Snap scratched the back of his head. "Don't know, probably somethin' simple that I missed. Poe agreed to take a look though."

Isabelle's eyes looked to see another person dressed in a pilot's orange jumpsuit under the ship, their upper part of their body covered by the engine.

"How's it lookin' Commander?" Snap asked the other Pilot.

"Well, from what I can tell," His voice was muffled. "This whole engine is overheated. Best thing to do is wait for it to cool." He then stepped out from under the x-wing, revealing his features to Isabelle. He was tall with golden bronzed skin, his dark hair was fluffed but styled and his jawline was sharp. His brown eyes looked into hers first.

"Oh, Isabelle this is Poe Dameron," Charlotte gestured to the pilot. "Best pilot in the resistance. Poe this is Isabelle. She will be working with me in the Med bay."

Poe smiled, holding out his hand. Isabelle smiled back shaking his hand and quietly letting out "Nice to meet you."

As Snap and Charlotte began speaking again about the x-wing. Isabelle tried to keep her mind in their conversation, trying to ignore the feeling of Poe's eyes on her. She kept her eyes to the floor. When she did look up, however, she found the Poe smiling kindly at her. She returned the smile and quickly averted her eyes once more.

"Well, we better head back to the Med bay." Charlotte said. "We'll see you two later." The brunette pulled her friend with her towards the exit.

 **~xXx~**

"Sir," The young officer began. "There's still no sign of Miss Caspian. We have Storm troopers searching everywhere."

Kylo Ren was staring out of one of the large windows, listening the frightened officer and trying his best to maintain his anger. Isabelle had been missing for the past day and night, no where to be seen. He currently had every officer, every storm trooper in search for her.

Before the young officer could say anything else, General Hux made his way into the room, dismissing the officer.

"Should we really be concerned for Isabelle's whereabouts?" He asked, annoyed. "I'm sure she will turn up soon, there's only so many places she could be hiding in. But if we're being honest, she really had no-"

The sound of Kylo's lightsaber being ignited interrupted Hux. The general prayed that Kylo would not throw yet another tantrum.

"All I'm saying is that it's a waste of time and effort looking for someone who probably doesn't want to be-"

"Are you telling me, that she ran away?" Kylo deactivated the lightsaber. "I highly doubt she would even be capable of such a thing. Just keep up with the search."

"We have _other_ priorities at hand, Ren. I'm sure your girlfriend can wait."

"NO." Kylo then turned towards the General, towering over him. "You _will_ keep with the search as I will keep the search up for Skywalker."

Hux said nothing, he simply turned on his heel and left. Kylo turned back towards the window and looked out into the darkness of space. He knew he upset her, frightened her even, but what had gone through her head to make her disappear like this? It was uncharacteristic of her, usually he would return to find her waiting for him in their room, but yesterday she was already gone. He had destroyed the room in pure anger. He missed her presence and innocent voice. He would find her and when he did, she would never leave him again.

 **~xXx~**

Later in the day, Charlotte had left Isabelle in charge of the medical bay while she attended to other things. Isabelle was a bit nervous to be left by herself, but then again it seemed pretty quiet. She already spent time becoming more familiar with the set up of the med bay and where the supplies was kept. At this point she sat quietly by Charlotte's desk.

Her mind wandered through many thoughts, particularly on Kylo Ren. He had to have known by now hat she was long gone. She couldn't imagine what he had down once he found out, she knew who she was to him, how much she meant to him. But she also knew he wasn't himself, all that anger was not him. In a strange way, she missed him. She missed the way he held her at night or the gentle kisses he would place on her temple. But she knew deep down that this was for the best.

Isabelle was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard the doors opening, she assumed it was Charlotte but was shocked to see Poe Dameron himself entering the medical bay. He was still dressed in his pilots uniform and sporting that same smile he had before.

She stood from her seat and smiled nervously. "Commander Dameron, what can I do for you?"

"You don't have to call me that, Poe is fine." he smiled sweetly.

"Poe," She corrected herself. "Is there something I could do for you?"

"Uh yeah, I was taking care of my own X-wing and I got my arm caught and well," he tried to explain, rolling up the sleeve of his uniform to reveal a long scratch with minimum blood tracing it. "I know it's-"

"Just a scratch," She observed. "I wouldn't worry too much about it."

The commander shrugged. "I mean, I was just worried that even a scratch could get infected."

Isabelle smiled, shaking her head softly. "Alright, Poe. Take a seat over there and I'll take another look."

Poe smiled and took a seat on one of the beds where Isabelle had gestured to. He knew he must have looked like a fool, but it was worth it in his eyes. There was something about this woman that shook him. After meeting her earlier, he was desperate to see her again. Even if it meant coming up with a ridiculous excuse. When she had sat down across from him, he couldn't help but focus on her eyes, they were a brilliant shade of blue with a hint of gray in them.

Before he knew it, she had held out her hand for his arm, which he complied. She ran her gloved hand over the scratch.

He enjoyed watching her work, she was so focused on the task at hand.

"Well, we both know it's not deep so I'll just clean it off and give you a bandage." She explained.

Poe nodded. "Thank you, I know it seems silly but-"

"No, no I mean it's always good to play it safe." She chuckled, causing him to let out a laugh which was quickly cut off by a hiss of pain when she wiped the cut with an alcohol wipe. "Sorry!"

"You kidding me? I'm fine, I'm great, actually."

"All done." She had placed the bandage on. "You are all good to go, Commander- I mean, Poe."

"So I never did ask about how you liked it here so far." he mentioned.

She looked up and nodded. "I just got here, but yeah I like it so far."

"What brought you to the resistance?"

"You don't have to do this." She said, walking back to the desk. "The small talk stuff. You're a pilot, the best one apparently, and I'm a healer. I'm sure you have better things to do."

"Well wait just a second," He was confused, following her to the desk. "I'm a pilot, yes, but that doesn't mean I don't have the time to get to know someone. I think you're worth getting to know. And yes, I'm generally interested in getting to know you."

Isabelle was already sitting back at the desk, scrolling through her medical files on the data pad. She looked up at the pilot. "Is that why you walked all the way to the medical bay for a scratch, Commander?"

Poe placed his hands on his hips, sighing. "Well there was that scare about an infection alright, but yes. I made up an excuse to see you. I really am curious about you, in a good way."

Tucking some of her blonde curls behind her ear, she looked up at him. "Okay. You want to get to know me?" Poe nodded. "Fine. I arrived here earlier this morning. One of the other pilots, Jessika Pava, brought me here from Tokadana. I happened to know General Organa, who I use to be close to and she offered me a position. I generally wanted to help and I'm here to do my part. Questions?"

The pilot opened his mouth as if to say something, but immediately closed it. It remained quiet for sometime between the two. He was about to say something but was interrupted by the medical bay's door opening. They both looked to see Charlotte walking in, carrying a box of medical supplies.

"Poe? What brings you by?" Charlotte asked, sitting the box on top of the desk.

"He was just leaving," Isabelle replied, looking to Poe who said nothing but nodded.

"Um, yeah I was. Charlotte," he nodded to the brunette. "Isabelle." nodding towards the blonde and he was gone.

Charlotte was watching as he exited in a hurry. "What was that about?"

Isabelle shrugged. "Just had some questions about a scratch."

 **~xXx~**

 **A/N:** So there should be one more chapter before we get to the TFA storyline. Please let me know what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** I'm so happy everyone was happy with the previous chapter. So when I think of Poe as a romantic, I think of Noah from _The Notebook._ I picture him kinda just one of those guys who know love when they see it. Also an important note; Kylo was 23 when he joined the Dark Side, Isabelle is 3 years younger than him so she was 20 at the time, she was away with Kylo for about 3 years making her now 23. Around the time TFA begins, she will be 26. There will be flashbacks to fill in the empty spaces.

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own Star Wars or any characters, only my own.**

 **~xXx~**

Throughout the rest of the work day Isabelle was no longer able to pay focus to her new duties, she just continued to feel horrible about how she had treated Poe. He had only asked about her recent admission into the resistance, not even her past, and she became quite defensive. He seemed like a sweet man only trying to be friendly and she had snapped at him, which normally she wouldn't do. _I should at least apologize to the man,_ she thought to herself. But would he even want to speak with her after how she had acted? She had let her fear of her past with Kylo Ren get to her.

"Hello? Isabelle, are you okay?" She was pulled from her thoughts by Charlotte who stood in front of the her, waving her hand. "You've been really quiet since Poe left."

"I'm fine." She said, straightening her back.

"It seems we're done for the day." Charlotte pulled out a small device from her pocket. "This is for you, it's a communicator. If we have an emergency of any kind involving the medical staff, we'll alert you."

Isabelle nodded, taking the small device in her own hand. "Thanks,"

"Did anyone show you to your sleeping quarters yet?"

The blonde shook her head but before she could answer audibly, there was knock at the door. Both women turned to see General Organa herself standing at the door, a small smile on her face. Her gray hair pulled up in that familiar braided bun and still wearing her worn green jumpsuit and violet vest.

"Evening, I just wanted to see how Isabelle's first day has gone." Leia said, stepping into the room.

Charlotte smiled at the General. "She did absolutely amazing, General. I think Isabelle will make a great addition here."

"I'm glad to hear that. Pretty soon you'll be providing medical aid during missions." Leia noticed Isabelle's eyes widen at that. "Not too soon, no worries. I actually would like for you to come with me, Isabelle. There are a few others I would like for you to meet."

"Of course," Isabelle stood, facing Charlotte. "Thank you for today, Charlotte. I think I'll like working here."

"For the last time, Caspian. You can call me Charlie."

She smiled at the other woman before joining Leia out in the hall. She began to follow the older woman as she led her towards the same building where she had been first brought into. Once inside, she recognized it as the main control room. Leia continued to lead the younger woman through the crowd of resistance fighters who were running back and forth from the screens to another. Isabelle did her best to keep out of their way, avoiding the looks she was receiving from others. They had seemed so friendly and accepting earlier, now they seemed more _judging._

They finally stopped at their destination, a room. When Leia opened the door to this room, Isabelle was met by an almost empty conference room. The room itself didn't seem as alive as the control room. It was quiet and less busy. There were at least no more than six people in the room. She immediately noticed two officers discussing things in hushed tones near the center table and four others with their attention on their work in the back. Leia ushered Isabelle inside and gestured to the main table which contained holograms of the First Order ships and the two officers. Isabelle slowly approached the table and was acknowledged by the officers.

"Isabelle, I want you to meet two of our senior officers, Admiral Ackbar and Admiral Statura." Leia addressed the two as they nodded. "I understand and believe that what you've told me about the First Order are true, however-"

"We still have a few questions," One of the officers said. He was human with grey hair and a worn expression. She could only guess that he was Admiral Statura while the Mon Calamari being was Admiral Ackbar.

Isabelle immediately felt her stomach twist into a knot. She knew there would be more to just finding a new home.

Admiral Statura continued. "You were held by The first Order for three years. In any of those years, did you by any chance see any sort of weapon or anything we should be aware of that could cause an attack?"

"No."

"Nothing? Not a thing?"

She shook her head. "No."

"I'm sorry, but it's a little hard to believe you didn't notice anything that would be of great importance to the resistance. You must have information on _something."_ Admiral Ackbar sounded a bit irritated.

In this moment, Isabelle immediately felt an instant panic. Trying her best, she tried to think of something that could be useful information to them. Nothing in particular came to her accept the conversation she heard between the first order officers before she escaped. She felt a pair of hands on her shoulders, looking up she found Leia looking at her with a look hopefulness.

"When I escaped, it was aboard a shuttle in which they were using to aid their followers with supplies. Now I don't know exactly what the supplies was, they were delivering it on Tokadana. Behind Maz Kanata's castle." She spoke low.

Admiral Statura nodded. "And from there you met Maz, correct? She introduced you to Jessika who brought you here."

"Yes, that's correct."

"Did Maz say anything about this exchange of sorts between the first order and it's followers?"

"As far as I know, she was unaware until I mentioned it. Although, I'm sure she suspected that followers would pass by her establishment every once in a while."

It grew silent before Admiral Ackbar spoke up. "I suppose that is all you know and can tell us?"

Isabelle let her head lower in shame, upset she could be of no help. "Yes, but I swear, if I remember one thing I might have overlooked, I will come running to tell you right away."

She felt Leia pat her shoulders gently. "That's all we could ask for Isabelle, Thank you."

From there, Leia ushered Isabelle from the room and guided her out of the control room. Once again, she kept her head down, trying to ignore the looks from certain individuals in the control room. Leia offered to show Isabelle to her sleeping quarters, of course she insisted. Her quarters were located amongst many others in a slightly smaller building than the medical bay building. The room was small but offered a bed and nightstand along with a bathroom.

"It seems that Charlotte dropped off your uniforms." Leia gestured to the neatly stacked pile of medical tunics on the bed. "I appreciate every bit of information you've given us, however, there has been talk. It seems that the resistance is aware of your arrival and they know of your ties with the First Order."

"I figured, I saw the look on their faces when we entered the main room."

"Don't let that stop you from doing your job, Isabelle. Let them think what they want to think, soon enough they will see your kindness and will be thankful to have you here."

"Thank you, for everything." Isabelle allowed the General to pull her into a hug. Isabelle found solace in Leia's embrace. She truly missed human contact from someone who truly cared and meant it.

 **~xXx~**

" _Ben, stop." Isabelle said, shrugging her shoulders. Twenty year old Ben Solo was currently nuzzling into her neck. The two were situated underneath a large tree, the younger woman was sitting between his legs, back to his chest. "I'm trying to finish this."_

" _How many of your mother's old journals are you going to read?"_

" _I still have plenty to learn, I can only practice so much first hand. Shouldn't you be training with your uncle?" She felt him tense at the mention of his uncle._

" _It's a waste of time," she felt his arms tighten around her waist. "especially mine."_

 _She slowly folded the top corner of the page she was currently on, turned around in his arms and leaned in close, face to face. "You are a very powerful person, Ben. And just like how I have to practice to become a healer, you need to practice with the force. It's for the best, for both you and your uncle. He's just trying to help."_

 _Ben raised his brows, unfazed by her words. "I hate that you actually just spoke to me as if I were a child."_

 _Isabelle smiled at his tone. "Well sometimes it works right?"_

" _Sure, Isabelle." He rolled his eyes. She leaned away as he stood up, turning to face away from her._

 _She sighed before standing up, the journal abandoned at her feet. Slowly, she came up from behind his tall frame and wrapped her arms around his waist, hugging him. "You know I only say it because I care, right?"_

" _I'm aware," his voice deep in response, turning around and wrapping his arms around her._

 _Reaching up on her toes, she placed a small kiss on his lips. This caused his lips to curve into a smile, which was rare coming from him these days._

 _Everything felt peaceful, and Isabelle's heart felt nothing but love in that moment. She was in such a trance, she didn't even notice his right arm moving towards his own waist. Eyes closed, she heard the familiar sound of a lightsaber being ignited. Her eyes shot open, looking between them to find the cross guarded light saber entering through her small frame. Staring up to him in horror, he was no longer in his ordinary robes but in his black robes._

" _Ben?" She managed to question his name before she was shoved to the ground. Looking up from where she fell, she found him staring down upon her._

 _His eyes narrowed._ " _You cannot hide forever, Isabelle."_

Shooting up from her bed, Isabelle was breathing heavily with her hands violently feeling amongst her stomach where she had seen the light saber impale her. It took her exactly one minute before she realized where she was, back on D'Qar. Tears were already building up in her eyes, the memories of Ben Solo had begun to haunt her.

 **~xXx~**

The following morning, Isabelle found herself standing in front of a small mirror which hung behind her door. She was already dressed in her medical tunics, her long curls in a low ponytail, and her pale complexion the same as it was before. She almost couldn't recognize herself, she had lost so much weight. She use to have fuller cheeks, thicker thighs and curvy figure. Now her stomach flatter, waist more straight, and thighs almost not touching. She had changed so much in those three years, but hoped that maybe she could find herself somewhere.

Grabbing her communicator, she exited the room and made her way down the hall. After leaving the building and heading towards the medical bay, she passed by the hangars. She found herself looking in the direction of the X-wings and immediately thought of Poe and her rude behavior. He probably already found out about herself and the First Order and she really did want the others to see her as her and not some trader.

Without skipping a beat, she changed direction and entered the hangar. It didn't seem too busy, just a few pilots and mechanics wandering about. She didn't see the commander anywhere, which made her believe that maybe he wasn't out here yet.

"You look lost." Said a familiar voice. Isabelle turned around to find the mechanic from the other day, Hector, sitting by a nearby x-wing.

"Maybe just a little," she smiled. "How's your hand?"

"Not bad, a little sore." He showed her the bandage. "But not bad, thanks to you."

"That's good to hear. I'm looking for Commander Dameron. Do you know if he's out here yet or-"

Hector nodded. "He's working on his X-wing."

She followed his gesture to the black and orange starfighter towards the end of the hangar. Thanking Hector, she made her way towards the X-wing. She didn't see the Commander at first until she noticed his familiar orange jumpsuit underneath the X-wing. When she came to a stop in front of the ship, she found herself fidgeting with her hands. Before she could speak, an orange and white sphere shaped droid rolled itself at her feet. It's small dome head looked up to her and beeped in curiosity. Quickly it rolled towards the pilot, whose top half was still covered by his ship. Beeping again, it rolled towards the pilot.

"Tell them to wait, I'm almost done." Poe's voice was raspy, as if he had just woken up.

The small droid still beeped at him, as if it were arguing with him.

"Okay, tell _her_ to wait."

Isabelle raised her eyebrows in turn of his voice. Had the droid mentioned who she was or corrected his term in her gender? Either way, she was beginning to wonder if now was a bad time, he sounded a bit irritated.

"If this is a bad time, I can just come back later." She spoke softly, trying not to break any concentration he may have had.

The sound of tools tinkering within the ship stopped and sound of feet shuffling filled their place. Poe carefully ducked his head while exiting the bottom of his X-wing and when he did lift it, he was somewhat shocked to see the blonde from the medical bay standing anxiously three feet away from him.

"Commander," She addressed him, her fidgeting hand now behind her back.

"Isabelle, right?"

"Yes. I'm sorry if I came at a bad time, you seem busy."

Poe took a second to turn around and gesture towards his ship. "No, no I was just- ah," he chuckled, scratching the back if his head. "I'm sorry if I sounded rude."

"Anyway, I just came by to apologize for the way I spoke to you yesterday. You were just being polite and asking a normal question and I just lashed out. I'm sorry." While she spoke, she noticed his arms crossed over his chest, his mouth in a straight line. Was he not accepting the apology?

Poe nodded his head. "That's alright. I mean, it was your first day here and you were probably already overwhelmed. I shouldn't have pushed my luck with getting to know you too soon. You uh, you came from the First Order, right?"

 _Of course he already knew._ "Yes, I uh-"

"You don't have to talk about it, I know that must have been pretty rough. From what I hear, they're pretty _intense._ "

"I hope that my behavior from yesterday doesn't affect the way you see me."

Poe chuckled. "Of course not. And look, all they do is gossip around here. I'm sure once they take the time to know you, that'll all go away. I'm sure there are plenty of people who would like to get to know you."

"Oh yeah? Like who?"

"Like me."

Her plump lips curved into a small smile and his heart instantly melted. And as it grew quiet between the two, it was soon interrupted by the small droid rolling into Poe's leg and beeping at him frequently.

Poe smiled in embaressment before gesturing towards the droid. "This is Beebee ate. Little guy likes to think he's funny."

Her features twisted into confusion, Poe then realized that she didn't understand Binary. He was somewhat grateful that she didn't understand Beebee ate's comment referring to herself.

"Well, I was actually going to grab breakfast once I finished up here, would you like to-"

"Thank you but I need to head over to the Medical bay."

Poe nodded. "Another time then,"

Nodding, Isabelle waved good bye and headed on her way out the hangar. Poe watched until she was completely gone and turned to look down at the droid.

"You know, I'm very glad she couldn't understand you." He said to his small friend.

Beebee ate beeped again.

"No, it's not a crush. It's called an _admiration._ And I've only mentioned her once!"

The small droid argued back.

"Okay, _twice._ "

 **~xXx~**

 **A/N: Once again, I apologize for not updating for so long. I recently moved to a new state and received a new job so I've been super busy. I will try my best to update more, I promise. Thank you as well for all the lovely reviews this story has received as well! Please leave more!**


End file.
